Unexpected becomes Expected:Story of New Shinigami
by Strawberry.Crisis
Summary: Story of a young girl who turns into a shinigami like Ichigo. She is a rookie but still decides to go along with Rukia's rescue. How will this change the story? What dark secrets will she discover? How will she react? Please R&R. No particular romance.
1. Prologue Exile

Dear Reader-sama,

StrawberryCrisis speaking! This is my first fanfic. Please R&R!

* * *

**Prologue**

_ The room was long. A young woman was seated in the middle o the room, her arms were shackled as were her small feet. Her bruised arms and several cuts on her body suggested that she fought her way. The black kimono she wore was tattered and tainted with blood. _

_No one could see the expression of anger mixed with grief. A curtain of silky black hair covered her moon white face like a curtain. **"Let me go, you useless shinigami!"** the young woman screamed at the top of her lungs. She tried to stand up, but the shackles caused her to remain on the floor. She tried to escape from the bonds, her body shaking uncontrollably. _

_**"Let me go!" **Once again she screamed. She writhed on the floor, looking frantic. The curtain of hair moved, revealing a pair of blue eyes that were full of alarm and anger. Surrounding her were thirteen assorted men and women, all in a black kimono and a white sleeveless overcoat. _

_None of them did anything. The shadow hid their faces, whether they were sad or had no such emotion on their face. The woman screamed again and released a stream of curses. **"Silence!" **a thundering voice broke through the woman's voice. At the head of the room, sat an old man. His beard was as long as his waist and white. It was restrained with crossed leather thongs. His head was bald with countless number of scars. _

_His eyes were unreadable. He began to talk. **"Kouyama, Mitsuki. 5th officer of the 6th division squad."** The young woman, called Mitsuki, did not react. She bowed her head, hiding her face once again. He continued on. **"You are here because you are accused of attempt at breaking down the Soukyouku with your abilities."** _

_His voice was hard. **"Do you have anything to say, Kouyama?" **Mitsuki was still as stone. She did not say anything. Her head was still low. The old man cleared his throat. **"Then you are hence forth exiled-"** _

_A man abruptly took a step. **"Yamamoto-sama." **The man was a gentle faced man with a pair of square glasses. He spoke in a calm manner. **"Surely just an exile is not enough of a punishment." **Another voice joined his. **"Yea, if you want, Aizen," **a man with spiked hair spoke in a gruff manner. **"I'll kill her for you right here."** _

_He opened his mouth in a blood thirsty smile. **"Enough!" **Yamamoto raised his voice. **"She will be exiled from Soul Society from hence forth, her spiritual power sealed." **A group of people came and raised Mitsuki from the floor and dragged her from the room. **"That is the final judgment. Dismissed."** One by one, the thirteen people filed out of the door._


	2. A Slow Beginning

Dear Reader-sama.

This is StrawberryCrisis writing! I know that this chapter is rather slow but the next one will really get started in some shinigami action. I decided to put dialogs in bold to help read this fanfic. I am a new fanfiction writer so please rate and review! All will be accepted and be put into consideration.

Time of story line:

This takes place shortly before the Hollow attack on Karakura Town. Orihime and Sado does not know much yet.

Here you go

* * *

**"Class, we have a new transfer student today."** the sensei was facing the black board, leaving her back to her students. The white chalk in her hand moved to form kanji letters spelling a female name: Kouyama, Nagisa. Among the students, a particular guy stood out. Kurosaki Ichigo had bright orange hair that was slightly spiked. He had his chin on his right hand and his brown eyes reflected his emotion of boredom. It was already mid-winter. A new student huh? He thought.

**"Please come in, Miss Kouyama." **The sliding door of the classroom opened. A bright girl appeared in the door way. She took small steps to the front of the desk. _She seems rather small for a high schooler…_ he thought. The students began to talk quietly amongst themselves. All have much in common with another. **"A new transfer student?"** or **"Hey. She's pretty cute."**

The transfer girl looked at the class and smiled. **"My name is Nagisa Kouyama. Pleased to meet you." **Nagisa bowed, her coal black hair tumbling after her. She quieted down and let the teacher continue. **"She just moved here from Tokyo. Everyone, please be nice to her." **The classes answered in a unified voice. **"Yes, sensei." **

The teacher scanned the classroom for an empty seat. **"Ah!"** the sensei said. **"There seems to be an open seat behind Kuchiki." **Nagisa walked carefully to her assigned desk. When she arrived at her designated spot, Rukia Kuchiki turned around. She had a smile on her face and a shining eye.

She held out her hand. **"Miss Kouyama, My name's Rukia. I hope we can get along well." **_Her voice is a bit thick…_ Nagisa thought. She smiled once again and shook her hand. **"Pleasure to meet you, Rukia-san."** The teacher clapped her hand. **"Settle down! Class is starting!" **Rukia turned around. Nagisa shrugged lightly and turned her attention to the teacher. **"Now, Kuchiki, read from page 16, line 23..."**

Class was over the time being. The lunch bell rang, Each student put their academic belongings into their desks and walked over to their familiar lunch students. Everyone, except one particular girl. Nagisa piled her books on top of eachother, the dust of years of being used rose a bit before settling down.

Nagisa closed her eyes and recaled her greeting with the person in front of her. _It's funny how her smile is rather fake. That isn't very nice._ she sighed. Nagisa only wanted friends. Since she was young, there was no one that were close to her, besides her late mother. All her life, she was surrounded by servants that seemed endless.

She had her own dark world she lived in. Nagisa was wallowing in self pity. Those around her edged back a while, seeing a dark cloud came over the transfer girl. A girl with long bright colored hair cheerfully walked over and put a hand on her desk. **"Kouyama-san. Would you like to have lunch with us?"** Nagisa carefully looked up at the girl who asked the question. For a minute, Nagisa had trouble breathing. A soft cloud muffeled her mouth. **"Mff! Mff...Mi, canmmf, bfreafe!"**  
**"Orohime, your unnaturally large chest is suffocating her! Move back!"** The girl with bright orange hair stepped back and held Nagisa with her hands. **"I'm sorry, Kouyama-san!"**

The one who rescued her was a short girl with an extreme hairstyle. She had annoyed look on her face as a girl with oval glasses glared at Nagisa. _What's with her? What did I do to her?_ Nagisa was still dazed and she shook her head a bit. **"Lunch will be great... um..." **Nagisa looked hopefully at the girl with an ample chest. **"Its Inoue Orihime. And I apologize once again."**

Orihime scratched her hair with a hand. **"Inoue-san." **Nagisa looked at the one that had saved her from a hilarious suffocation. The black haired girl held out a hand to Nagisa. **"It's just Tatsuki. Pleased to meet you." **Nagisa gladly shook her hand. **"My my. What is everyone doing here, I wonder?" **the unmistakable voice with a thick essence belong to none but Kuchiki Rukia.

She smiled that fake smile to Nagisa and the group around her. **"I see that you're quite popular already, Kouyama-san. Shall we go to lunch, everyone?" **Orihime and the others agreed. Rukia led the way out of the classroom. Nagisa stayed a little behind to take in her new friends.

First she looked at the first person who greeted her, Rukia Kuchiki. Nagisa ran over the facts in her mind. _She is short, isn't she?_ she thought. Rukia had short black hair and a stray bang on her forehead. _I hope she drops that voice. She better not think that I have a thick head or anything..._ she silently said to herself.

Next was the girl named Orihime. _I wonder what she eats for grow her chest like that... _Tatsuki seemed very strong and sent out a straight personality. Nagisa smiled inwardly. This looks like a fun group.

During that time, Nagisa was laughing as she never laughed like this before. _Inoue-san and Tatsuki-san. I hope this last forever..._ she hoped in her head. Nagisa was eating homemade rice balls that her care taker, Kimiko-san made for her. She was eating happily, listening to the talks of the other girls. When she noticed at a pair of eyes were glaring at her behind those oval glasses she saw earlier. Nagisa flinched a bit, but decided to ignore her for a while.

Tatsuki stopped her chatter with Orihime and bomed Nagisa with a load of questions. **"So, Kouyama-san. You lived in Tokyo right?" **Nagisa noticed the other girls listening to this conversation. **"Why did you decide to move here?"**

Nagisa settled her riceball down and wiped her mouth on a handkerchief. She replied slowly. **"I just wanted to get out of the city for a while. I'm glad I did because this place seems to be very fun."** Nagisa did not want to admit that her father owned a big company and she was here to get out the media's attention spotlight. The other girls nodded and asked a million more questions, like **"What is you favorite dish?"** Orihime asked that question. She held out a cake with bean paste filling. **"This is my dish! Try some?"**

Nagisa looked at the cake with an unsure face. Her hands were up in front of her chest. **"No thank you, Inoue-san. I-I -"** Nagisa laughed nervously. She did not want to offend her by not eating but the cake really did not look at all appetizing.

Thus lunched passed, Nagisa getting to know Orihime and Tatsuki better, and the glares coming at her non-stop. _What have I done wrong this time?_ she thought miserably as she and the others walked back to the classroom. Nagisa stayed a little behind the others, enjoying the scenery, where she had eaten her lunch. The grass was so green and the trees were tall around them.

Her admiration was cut short when she heard a cry for help. Without hesitation, she ran through the group in front of her, causing small gasps from the group. **"Kouyama-san? What's up?" **Tatsuki asked, as she helped Orihime to her feet. Nagisa kept on running, and soon she saw a little girl against the wall. She was surrounded by two smal boys; they were pulling on her hair and hitting her on her arms.

Nagisa picked up her running pace. **"Hey! What are you boys doing?" **Nagisa screamed at the top of her lungs. She was enraged, her face turning into a darker shade of red with each passing moment. The little boys, ran off, frightened from the unexpected voice behind them.

The little girl collapsed on her knees and began to cry. **"Kouyama-san!"** Orihime, Tatsuki, and the girls were jogging to the place where the bullying had taken place. They saw Nagisa, cradling the poor girl until she stopped crying. They saw compassion and a fiery light in her emerald green eyes.

The girl was finally able to walk on her own. Nagisa waved her good-bye and apologized to her new friends for taking up their time. **"Please forgive me, everyone!"** Nagisa bowed to them. Tatsuki shrugged her apologize off and patted her shoulders. Tatsuki put more power in it then what was needed. The transfer student was on the ground, rubbing the part of her shoulders that Tatsuki had touched earlier.

She quickly said sorry. **"But man, Nagisa. It is ok to call you that, right?"** she continued on while they headed for the classroom. Nagisa nodded her head and allowed Tatsuki to continue, **"I had no idea that you were against those things. You are a justice holder!"** The others seemed to agree with her. Nagisa let down her head so that no one saw her face lit up with a bright pink. 

**"Well, I had problems like that when I was young," **she explained to her friends. **"I don't want anyone else to face it."** Everyone gave her an odd look before the lunch bell rang. The group ran through the halls, apologizing to the the complaints of those who they hit, hoping to reach the class in time. _This is exactly what I wanted. Which ever god rules over there, don't let this end please._ Nagisa gave a final wish silently before she entered the classrooms, her hand at her chest, catching for breath.

At the end of the school day, Nagisa said her good-byes, and walked in the opposite direction as the others. She looked at the clear evening sky. _Not bad for the first day. I like it here already! _she mentally said. Nagisa let out a laugh, which did not end until she reached her small home about ten minutes later. However, she did not notice that a strange man with a black kimono and a giant sword stood behind her all the way to her house.

* * *

Writer's Note:

I know this is going a bit slow but the next chapter is where things will happen! This story revolves around the main story lines with a few tweaks to put in new characters that I created. Untill my next chapter! Reviews are more than welcome!


End file.
